resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
York, England (level)
York is the first campaign level of Resistance: Fall of Man. Synopsis The Americans' 1st Ranger Regiment landed in York on July 11th, 1951 in Operation Deliverance. The landing was unsuccessful, and many American soldiers were killed. Nathan Hale was one of the few soldiers to escape the landing zone, which was devastated by the Chimera. He joined a squad of soldiers with him but they were later infected by swarms of Crawlers, leaving Hale the only survivor. Hale made his way through York, rendezvousing with Captain Winters and the remains of the 1st Ranger Regiment at a bus depot. Captain Winters ordered Hale and the remains of the regiment to clear a landing zone for reinforcements in the middle of the bus depot. Although the bus depot was cleared of Chimera forces, the soldiers' efforts were in vain since their position was soon attacked by spires. After being infected by the unleashed Crawlers, the comatose soldiers, along with an unconscious Nathan Hale, were taken to a conversion center in Grimsby. Intel Documents *'Guidelines:' Inside the large building, around the second floor and down a ramp in the middle of a room behind a barricade which leads inside a room and the Intel lying next to a dead soldier. *'Infection:' Follow the soldiers through the alley towards the castle-like structure in the distance. Turn to the left and just before the mounds of rubble will be a narrow alleyway. Make your way through the alley and it leads to a small courtyard. Lying on the ground is a dead soldier and the Intel will be on the ground next to him. *'Regeneration:' Once you come to the end of the section of ditches there will be some stairs leading up to a building. At the top of these stairs are some ammo piles and the Intel *'Isolationism:' Under the stairway inside the building after exiting the drainage ditches. *'Landing:' In the bus depot along a walkway, tucked behind a corner. Skill points *Supersonic Meat Cubes (3 points): Kill 3 Leapers with a Frag grenade. *Homing Beacons (3 points): Kill 4 Hybrids with the Bullseye tag. *Chimera Pâté (3 points): Run over 10 enemies with the tank. Transcript See York/Transcript Trivia * It is possible to save about 18 Rangers throughout York, if you prematurely blow up the car that all the soldiers run past and get killed you can save almost your entire squad in this fashion if you take out the hybrids quick enough. You can also save a large number of Rangers in the same way while advancing down the next road when you come under artillery fire, then once you engage the Hybrids on the balcony and floor, it is possible to save 5 rangers; 3 will stand in the open one will go behind a car in the back and one will go off to the very left. Then you can save the two Rangers in the building who kill the Hybrid coming up the stairs and you can also save the two rangers who you advance down the street with, and as well saving the medic and the other soldier that joins you when you are attacked by Leapers. *The Medic that revives Hale at the start of the second mission has a green cross on his helmet due to British Copyright on the Red Cross. https://www.twitch.tv/proletariat_inc/v/35455128 23:00 - Lead Character Designer Damon Iannuzzelli explains this issue. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Levels Category:Levels